


Present Past

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Telling Stories, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bill and Ted tell stories.  Thea and Billie listen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Present Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



Billie and Thea were watching their fathers act out a story. A very special story, one that they hadn’t been alive to witness, but one that meant a lot to them.

A story about Joan of Arc, and brave Napoleon. Of classy Beethoven and wild Genghis. The tales spun on and on, and the girls listened quietly while their fathers played air guitar, measuring heights and distances.

And, as always, of Rufus – dry-eyed, calm-nerved, leading them forever onward.

The girls watched their personal puppet show with smiles on their faces. Someday, they’d tell this story to their own kids, or to friends of theirs who didn’t believe that no, really, their rockstar dads had saved the world a couple of times too. But right now they watched in wonder, smiling dreamily, as the universe spun around the awesomeness of their ‘rents.


End file.
